


The many kisses of Will and Mike

by jamesgriffin



Series: soft and sweet [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dustin Henderson & Will Byers - Freeform, Dustin is the best, Fluffy, M/M, This is poorly written, and not proof read, byler, dustin helps will, mention of mike/el, slight angst, will byers gets a man, wow what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgriffin/pseuds/jamesgriffin
Summary: they kiss a few times and it’s mostly nice





	The many kisses of Will and Mike

. The first time that they kiss, they’re 7. Mike just..does it and WIll just lets it happen, having no idea that it could get him in trouble until it does. His dad can see it happen from the living room window and before Joyce Byers can even ask what has him so upset, Lonnie is out the door and pulling his son away from his friend like if he didn’t, his youngest boy would have been in danger.  
Of course, the only danger that came from that small, puppy love kiss as the two played house in the front yard was Lonnie. Mike cried as he was told to go home, refusing to do so until Will was safe and his dad let go of him. Joyce had to run out and comfort the young Wheeler boy, telling him that Will was okay in the most soothing voice she could muster, because they both could hear the scary and mean man, as Mike had called him, taking his anger and homophobia out on how son inside. Lonnie had came back out minutes later with a cigarette hanging from his lips and Will nowhere in sight before he got into his shitty pick up truck and left. He didn’t come back for a week.  
The next time it happened, they were 12. Mike had asked his friend over for a sleepover, wanted to spend some quality alone time with the boy he had known since kindergarten. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Dustin and Lucas, he did, but Will Byers was different. Will Byers was calming and made Mike Wheeler feel very different from how his other friends made him feel. It was late and the boys were watching shitty scary movies in the basement, much to Wills protest. The byers boy was curled up against the only Wheeler boy, face hiding in his chest as he refused to look at the screen. Mike had laughed, telling him there was no reason to be afraid and the words caused Will to look up. With a bright blush, Mike pushed some hair from his friends eyes and leaned in slowly.  
“Is this okay..?” the words were nearly silent, Mike fearing somewhere deep down that Lonnie would somehow magically hear them and come running from wherever the fuck he ran off to and take his precious Will away again, but that didn’t happen. Will had nodded, skin becoming hot with a blush to match Mikes as he was kissed softly, returning the kiss unlike the last time they had done this. It didn’t last long but it was the best thing Will Byers thought he could ever feel. Mike pulled back slowly, laughing with a low tone as his friend buried his face back into his chest. They didn’t talk about it the next morning.  
The third kiss had left Will in tears. He had seen Mike kiss Jane at the snowball, he finally understood that he wasn’t what Mike needed, not what he wanted. Will had excused himself from the table once the Wheeler boy and his apparent date had made it back from the dance floor. Mike had followed quickly, muttering an apology to his friends and girlfriend as he rushed after him. The chase stopped in the boys bathroom at the opposite side of the building with Will pressed against a wall and Mike staring at him from the doorway.  
“Will...what’s wrong? What happened?” he quickly rushed to his friend and tilted his chin up to examine his face. He was met with a cold expression, a shake of a head and more tears spilling from Wills eyes.  
“I never had a chance with you, Mike Wheeler. You let me think I did, you hold my hand and give me hugs longer than the others and..and- you kissed me for christ’s sake! All for nothing!” Will sobbed as he pushed Mike away, causing the curly haired boys heart to break. “I..Will, it wasn’t for nothing. I like you, I thought you knew that.” Mike frowned, causing a punch to his shoulder from his friend.  
“Get out!” Will sobbed, trying to catch his breath as his hits got lighter, feeling dizzy from the lack of food that day mixed with his exhaustion from stress. He felt his head being tilted up and he let it happen, he let Mike press their lips together in what he knew was an empty apology at the time because Jane was still out there, still Mikes girlfriend. There was a knock on the bathroom door before the two pulled away. Dustin came in, looking at them before shaking his head, “El is looking for you..I’ve got Will, go get her.” with that, Mike left fast and Dustin stayed the rest of the time with Will in an attempt to calm him. They had a sleepover that night, just the two of them and Will finally told someone what was happening. Will finally told someone he was gay.  
They were much older now, 16, and there was a huge strain on their friendship after the snowball of ‘84. Everyone knew that, but only few knew why. Will kept to himself after that, he didn’t talk to Mike at campaigns unless necessary and after their infatuation with the game ceased, they didn’t talk much at all. It hurt Will to no end when he saw Jane with Mike, who wasn’t even really his to begin with. But they aren't together anymore, Jane had decided she needed to be on her own for a while and that what Mike needed wasn’t her. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Mike had agreed with her that night, finally admitting to himself that what he needed...was Will.  
Will was focusing hard on his new project as he sat at his desk, tugging at his hair in frustration. He wasn’t mad because he couldn’t get it right, he was mad because he got it perfectly right. Jonathan often gave him challenges with his art and Will always followed through with them, just for the fun of it. This time, he wishes he hadn’t. “Draw something you love purely from memory, you can’t use a reference.” the words echoed in his head as he stares at the drawing in front of him and groaned. It was of Mike- but it was an accident! Will just started drawing and before he knew it, Mikes stupid pretty face was just staring right back at him, freckles and all.  
A knock on his door startled him, throwing his drawing into his desk drawer and yelling from his desk.  
“Come in!” Will sighed as he pushed some hair back from his face, turning around to see someone who he hadn’t expected. “Mike? What’re you doing here..?”  
“I...wanted to talk to you.” He watched as his Mike closed the door, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Will joined him slowly, folding his hands in his lap. “Everything okay? You never come over- is something wrong?” The words came out in an almost bitter tone, not on purpose.  
“Yeah. Something is wrong and I’m tired of it being wrong so..please, you don’t have to say anything, but I need you to listen.” Mike seemed persistent on this as faced Will, picking at his nails anxiously. Will nodded, accepting the offer of simply listening and that’s what he did.  
“I...have messed up a lot of things in my 16 years of life. A lot of important and meaningful things and I’m not proud of that. When you disappeared, it wasn’t long after our kiss and it broke me. I was so angry, and hurt and confused. I had wanted to talk to you about it, but there was never a right time and suddenly you were gone.  
“And so then there was Jane and..I thought i wanted her, it’s what i assumed. But I was wrong. I was scared, I tried to hide my feelings for you and it worked..for a while. Don’t get me wrong, I love El it’s just..not in that way. I kissed you, again, at the snowball because it’s what I wanted, and I know how incredibly selfish that was of me, I guess I thought it would calm you down but it made everything worse. I think about that kiss every day and it’s starting to kill me. This is probably even more selfish but I want you to know how you make me feel.” Mine finished his ramble and took a breath, looking down to the floor and back up again slowly before he spoke out in a low, almost broke voice.  
“I love you. It’s pathetic, I know that, the fact i’m so upset over this..I want to hold your hand and you, play with your hair, dance with you..I- I want to kiss you, Will Byers. Only ever you, ever again.” He had said it like it was the simultaneously the hardest and easiest thing anyone could possibly say and Mike was in tears when he was done.  
Will looked at him, really, really looked at him and came to the conclusion that this was real. Mike was sitting here, confessing, despite years of ignoring him for the most part and it both warned and broke his heart. “Don’t expect me to forgive you so fast..you really hurt me. You knew how I felt and you still lead me on. But..if you mean everything you just said, like if you really mean it, I want to do all of those things, too.”  
“Can I kiss you? I won’t run after, and I won’t forget about it and I promise we can talk about it all you want, whenever you want.” Mike was blushing as Will stared at him, heart in his throat and ringing in his ears. The smaller boy gave him a look of slight confusion then slowly, it was followed by a small nod. “You can kiss me anytime you want, Mike Wheeler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this fic appears to have gotten some positive attention and that warms my little cold heart. I was wondering if any of you would be interested in a fic for my ‘guilty pleasure’ ship, will and dustin? Yeah if nobody says anything i’ll probably still write it lol
> 
> UPDATE: I wrote the Dustin/Will fic! It’s the second part of the series ‘Soft and Sweet’ up on my page!


End file.
